


Lágrimas nocturnas

by Nakuru



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/F, Post-Canon, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nana no puede dormir. ¿Cómo hacerlo después de todo lo que ha pasado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lágrimas nocturnas

La tranquilidad de la noche fue rota por un sollozo ahogado que hizo que el pequeño perro que dormía frente a la casa comenzara a ladrar.  
Conciente de que ha ese paso todos terminarían despertándose, Nana tapó su boca con sus manos y ni siquiera parpadeó hasta que el animal volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Algo molesta consigo misma secó sus recientes lágrimas y se arropó lo mejor que pudo, sin tomar en cuenta el calor que aún permanecía en el ambiente después de la exageradamente calurosa tarde de verano.   
¿Qué debía hacer? Lucy-san le había pedido una de las cosas que ella deseaba, pero a pesar de eso era difícil. Aun cuando todos aparentaban normalidad era más que obvio que extrañaban a Nyu-san de la misma forma en que ella extrañaba a Papa.

Y al fin de cuentas ella nunca sería como ellas y por lo tanto tal vez nunca podría cumplir aquella petición del todo bien. ¡Todo era tan complicado! ¿Y si algún día la dejaban?

El solo pensamiento era el culpable de las últimas noches de insomnio y llanto, aunque, por suerte, de momento nadie lo había notado. Pero ni lo uno ni lo otro le daba las respuesta que necesitaba y de seguir así...

—¿Nana-san? —¡Lo que faltaba! Había despertado a su mejor amiga.

—Mayu... —susurró en respuesta, dudosa.

—Tal como pensaba, tampoco puedes dormir. —Mayu se sentó en el futon de la pelirosa al tiempo que le dedicaba una amable sonrisa que consiguió que las últimas resistencias de Nana se fueran al piso, por lo que se lanzó a los brazos de la niña y lloró. Por Lucy-san, por su Padre, por Mayu, por Kouta, por Yuka, por ella misma.   
Necesitaba dejar salir todo su dolor y así lo hizo, siendo todo el tiempo sostenida por los brazos de Mayu, quien se mantenía tranquila, como si fuera un pilar sosteniéndola... su pilar.

—Lo siento, Mayu, por despertarte —fue lo primero que dijo Nana cuando consiguió detener su llanto casi por completo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Nana-san. Hace tiempo que te notaba triste y sólo quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda. —El silencio inundó la habitación después de esas palabras, hasta el momento en que Nana levantó su rostro y, observando a su amiga, formuló la pregunta que más la atormentaba.

—Algún día... ¿dejarán... dejarás a Nana?

En el rostro de Mayu se pudo notar la confusión por unos instantes, pero al recuperarse volvió a mostrar su sonrisa.

—No sé qué pasará de ahora en adelante, pero sé que siempre estaremos juntas.

—¡Nana... es feliz! —consiguió decir la pelirosa entre lágrimas, esta vez de alegría, que escaparon de sus ojos contra su voluntad. Sin saber el porqué movió un poco su rostro, lo suficiente para que sus propios labios cubrieran los de su amiga.

Al comienzo el cuerpo de Mayu se tensó, pero fue por tan poco tiempo que era imposible poder asegurar que había sucedido, pero luego correspondió el gesto de su amiga cambiando la caricia de labios por un beso inocente, tal como ella.

Cuando se separaron ambas sonrieron y Nana tuvo la impresión que fuera de la casa, en las sombras de la noche, alguien más también lo hizo.


End file.
